


Sectumsempra

by malfoyfanx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, I Love You, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, sectumsepra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyfanx/pseuds/malfoyfanx
Summary: harry could not believe what he had done.the love of his life laying on the ground looking like he was cut by 100 knives.he had to do something."draco i love you"thats it he finally told him but he didnt expect the answer he got back
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sectumsempra

Harry pov 

“Sectumsempra” Harry saw Draco fall to the ground and when he walked around the corner he saw Draco laying on the ground with blood soaking in his shirt.  
It looked like he was sliced with 100 knives over and over again.

“n -no draco i didn't mean to please just stay with me, please”  
He fell on his knees besides draco shaking him and begging him to hold on.  
“Please you can't leave me. I am so sorry for everything I did , just please don't die. I only did mean things to you because you were mean to me. But every time i was mean to you it broke my heart so i always lashed out to you cause i was heartbroken and i regret it so much just like i regret not shaking your hand in first year. I always had to look at you with my stomach making all sorts of turns just because… and it's really hard to admit this to someone I pretended to hate for so long. But draco… i like you, I really like you. I am in love with you.  
So please stay with me i can't lose you and i know you don't love me back and that's alright but just please stay with me”

Draco pov 

I feel like I'm dying and I was just waiting for it. I didn't care.  
I gave up a long time ago on fighting death.  
At least now I don't have to complete the awful mission Voldemort gave me.  
And now my family wouldny be harmed in the process.  
I felt Harry kneel beside me and talk to me.

I just wanted to keep laying there and die until I heard the words. I was waiting for a really long time.  
“I love you” draco felt his stomach rop as soon as he heard that.  
NOO i didnt wanna die. I wanted to wake up in Harry's arms every day.  
I couldt die.  
I tried to speak, I wanted to say that I loved him too with all my heart.  
I can't speak, please help me.  
My throat felt dry and I couldn't get my words out.  
“Harry please- i love you. Please help me i don't wanna die”  
I was afraid that harry didn't hear me but i heard a gasp and then he said: “draco please stay strong i am gonna get help”  
Harry got up and I felt myself falling asleep.

But then I heard footsteps and just before I could figure out whose footsteps they were everything went black.

Harry's pov: 

I was so happy when I heard that Draco was still alive. I immediately went to get help but the first person I saw was Snape.  
Okay well fine this is to save draco it has nothing to do with that i hate Snape.  
Draco needs help running.  
“Professor please can you come help. I hit Draco with a spell I read somewhere and now he is…. Well just come please”

I didn't think Snape would listen to me but he immediately followed me to the girls bathroom.  
“Here he is sir-”  
Snape took one look at draco and then rushed over to him.  
“I didn't mean to sir”  
But Snape was busy whispering a spell.  
After a minute he tried to get Draco on his feet as I walked over to help.  
We got draco up and started to drag him to the hospital wing.  
“Where did you learn that spell?”  
I knew this was coming but I didn't know if I should answer.  
“Mr potter you better answer right now”  
“I- i read it somewhere professor. Can we please just get draco to the hospital wing. Then you can talk to professor Dumbledore to decide my punishment. I am willing to take anything. Just please help draco and make sure he is alright”

When we got to the hospital wing, Draco was laid on a bed and was helped.  
Snape walked away, I presume , to Dumbledore.  
“Please madame Pomfrey i might be expelled please just let me stay with draco right now”

Madam Pomfrey just gave a slight nod.

I sat on the chair and I assumed I fell asleep because I woke up a few hours later to Dumbledore tapping me on my shoulder.  
“Hey harry, there is no need to worry. Mr. Malfoy is gonna be fine. Now about you punishment”  
I was happy that draco was gonna be alright.  
“Professor i understand if i get expelled i don't care i did something horrible and i must take the punishment”  
Dumbledore looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes and said.  
“Don't worry Harry, you're not gonna get expelled. I actually decided you're not gonna get any punishment at all”  
And with that Dumbledore left the room, too soon for me to say anything.

I couldn't understand why I couldn't get a punishment but I didn't care.  
All I care about now is the safety of draco.  
I looked at him, I looked at the boy I have been in love with for years and I put him here.  
“I am sorry draco”

Draco slowly opened his eyes.  
“It is alright i just want to be with you right now i have loved you since we were 12 and i am sorry about everything”

And with that I kissed him on the lips.  
Maybe we were mean to each other but that doesn't matter anymore.  
Now we are together and we love each other.  
“I love you scarhead”  
I smiled a little bit at that and answered with.  
“I love you ferret”  
Draco could only laugh at that.  
“That is mean!”he said in a sarcastic tone.  
“Oh yea and ‘scarhead’ isn't?”

“Well maybe but i don't care, maybe our love is built on hatred and mean jokes”  
I couldn't stop smiling so I just gave him another kiss on the lips.

I have never felt so loved by someone in my life.


End file.
